A network device may monitor a network interface to determine information regarding incoming and/or outgoing packets at the network interface. The network device may process a packet to determine header information associated with the packet, and may select one or more packets for further analysis based on the header information. The network device may provide information regarding the network interface, for display to a user, based on monitoring the network interface.